Guide to Editing the Kassen CCG Wiki
There have been many different things I use to add things to this wiki. This page will detail different tips/ways to add things to the Kassen:CCG wiki, as well as the discussion page detailing things in specific if they need to be changed. General Editing For best practice, I do NOT use Rich Time editing. If you do want to use rich time editing, you need to either disable it by going in preferences (by clicking more, and then preferences in the top right corner, then the editing tab, and clicking it off), OR you need to click on the source button on the right side of the page above the editing box. Doing that will allow you to change the code of a page in text form, to make sure that your pictures or anything else added doesn't mess with anything else on the page. It also helps to put in stuff like card tables or similar things onto pages, as well as galleries, and other pages. Card Images When uploading images, try to do it by the set and card number. If it was Angler Fish for example, the card number would be EOB-001.jpg, if it was Angler Lure it would be EOB-002.jpg, and so on. Card Pages Copy the table on the bottom of the Template:CardTable2 page. I then fill in the card based on the text from ccgdb, and then do categories when done. Look at other pages if you need to see how they are done. Card Categories Please add categories to the bottom of each page (they are under the edit box, and even type themselves in after the first letter). You need to put the different elements on it, "Light", "Water", etc. If it has more then 2 elements, Put the elements, and also "Multi". Then the type of card ("Creature", "Technique", "Arena"). If its a regular creature, we get to that later. Then we put abilities, such as "Breaker", "Guardian", "Craft" or whatever else is on the card. Lastly, if its a creature, you write the power and endurance of the card. A card with 3 power would be done into a category of "3 Power Creatures". For trivia, tips, or a gallery page, put a Trivia, Tips, or Gallery category on the bottom of it. Kassen:CCG Booster Sets This is for all future sets, and to be retroactively done on previous pages. Each set will have the following infobox completed. |Box title = SET NUMBER AND NAME HERE |Image file = PACKIMAGE HERE |Image size = 200 |Row 1 title = OCG Name: |Row 1 info = KANJI HERE |Row 2 title = Translation: |Row 2 info = TRANLATION HERE |Row 3 title = Release Date: |Row 3 info = RE |Row 4 title = Next Set: |Row 4 info = NEXT SET HERE |Row 5 title = Previous Set: |Row 5 info = PREVIOUS SET HERE }} The set will then have the contents of the pack, with the card numbered like "*EOB-001 Angler Fish", and so on. Templates Coming Soon Category:Wiki Helpdesk